


Date, kind of

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Carter have a kind of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date, kind of

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it’s been a couple years since I last watched Lightspeed but I think I have Carter in character and Ryan…well Ryan’s just hard to pen down because of how little he was in it but I think he’s good too but constructive criticism would be welcome as I love these two.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes I’m sure. It’s not as bad as it looks,” Ryan told the community center’s nurse as the last of the white gauze was rapped around his upper arm.

“Yeah he’s tougher than he looks,” Carter added as he pulled a chair closer and sat next to Ryan.

“Okay, but if it starts hurting…” The nurse said while cleaning up the supplies that had been used before walking away with a last disapproving look.

“You do know you’re going to have to let Dana look at it right,” Carter said with a grin.

“I’m not sure if my sister is better then a hospital or not,” Ryan responded curiously.

“I’d rather take the hospital; they don’t come with a lector standard.”

“True, but what can she say. Never get on a ladder again? It wasn’t old, it wasn’t unstable. It wouldn’t even make a list of the fifty most risky things I’ve done, the step just broke.”

“No those would be from your cobra days,” Carter cut in.

“I just happened to bleed this time,” Ryan finished with a sigh at Carters comment.

“Yeah. Because of me. This has just been a crappy date right from the start. I mean we were support to be at that new place for dinner but the center really needed help setting up for tomorrow and you were great to offer to help too,” Carter said with a smile. 

“Okay Carter first, even if it hadn’t been a date I would have helped the community center. And the fact you couldn’t tell them no is part of _why_ I like you,” Ryan answered as he leaned in closer and closer to Carter. “And you don’t report to the station until noon tomorrow so our date doesn’t have to end anytime soon.” He finished before he leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Crater.

“You make a good a point,” Carte said after the kiss, right before he started another kiss.

“Since the setups almost done and they won’t let me help any more I think they can finish the last without you. So why don’t we head somewhere a bit more private,” Ryan suggested.

“I like the sound of that,” Carter said as he ran his arm up Ryan’s as he kissed his again. Carter broke the kiss when he felt the gauze around Ryan’s arm. “But how can your arm not are killing you? If I’d just fallen fifteen feet I wouldn’t be in the mood for anything.”

“I have a high pain tolerance. Now do you want to talk about why or head back to your place?” Ryan asked the firefighter.

“Which door is closest to the parking lot?”


End file.
